The present invention relates to an improved insulator, notably an insulator for a capacitive divider or a bushing insulator, comprising a central core and an insulating body fitted tightly around said central core, a flexible coating layer being interposed between at least a part of the central core and the insulating body.
Insulators of this type are usually manufactured according to a process which consists in moulding an epoxy resin insulating body around a central core constituted, for example for a capacitive divider, by a ceramic rod coupled at both ends to two conductors respectively called high voltage conductor and low voltage conductor.
This process happens to be costly due to the cost of implementation, which has the consequence of making the price of these components relatively high.